A clustered application is typically distributed across server nodes on a network that communicate and coordinate via messaging. Normally, all the server nodes of the clustered application should be upgraded simultaneously so that the server nodes can continue to communicate using the same data formats. If data formats change during the upgrade process, then there may be downtime during the upgrade.